The work relates to the role water plays in establishing the three dimensional conformation of protein molecules and in enabling such molecules to perform their biological functions. The plan is to study well characterized proteins in the solid state and see how certain properties of these molecules change with water content. The emphasis is on thermodynamic and kinetic properties and their variation with water content. Current work is on hen egg white lysozyme.